kancollefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Haruna
Info Basic Upgrade Second Upgrade Quotes |Clip0 = |Clip3 = |Clip2 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip27 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai Ni) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_Note = |Valentine2015_2 = 勝手と、チョコレートの食べ残しは榛名が許しません！ |Valentine2015_2_EN = Haruna will not forgive you if you have leftover chocolate! |Valentine2015_2_Clip = |Valentine2015_2_Note = (Attack line) |WhiteDay2015 = え？チョコレートのお返しなんて...そんな...榛名には..勿体無いです.........嬉しいです |WhiteDay2015_EN = Eh? A return gift for the chocolate.... That's.... Haruna should not deserve this.... ....I'm really happy. |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 提督？榛名と一緒に二周年を迎えていただいて、本当にありがとうございます。榛名、感激です |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Admiral? Haruna is thankful for being together with you for the second anniversary. Haruna is deeply moved. |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、提督！榛名、提督とまたクリスマスをご一緒できて幸せです。提督、シャンパンをお開けしますね。はい、どうぞ。榛名も…いただきます！ |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Admiral! Haruna is happy, getting to celebrate Christmas with the Admiral again. Admiral, I'll open up the champagne, okay? There, here you go. Haruna... will have some as well! |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = 提督、大掃除の季節ですね。提督のお机、榛名がお掃除します。はい、引き出しの中もきちんと整理しておきますので、お任せ下さい。う・・・提督、あの・・・引き出・・・提督？ |EndofYear2015_EN = Admiral, It's a season for spring cleaning, is it? Let me, Haruna, clean up your desk. Yes, I'll even tidy up the things inside your drawer as well. Please leave it to me. Uhh, admiral... Umm... your drawer is... Admiral? |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、新年明けましておめでとうございます！本年も、金剛型四姉妹と榛名を、どうぞよろしくお願い致します。さあ、初詣に参りましょ！おみくじも引いてみましょ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Admiral, a happy new year to you! Please take care of me, Haruna and my sisters of the Kongou-class as well this year. Now, let's visit the temple and try our luck with the Omikuji. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 提督、節分ですね。福はぁー内、鬼はぁー外！えへへっ、楽しいですね。お？提督、それは何ですか？恵方巻き…大きなお寿司ですね。榛名、初めて見ました。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Admiral, it's the Setsubun. Luck in! Demon's out! Hehehe. This is fun. Oh. What is that, admiral? Ehou-maki? That's a huge sushi roll. I've never seen one before! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = Ehou-maki is a type of rolled sushi (futo-maki) eaten during Setsubun in the Kansai area. It is also customary to eat it while facing a specific direction on the compass based on your Chinese zodiac. |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督？今年も榛名と一緒に、三周年を迎えて頂いて本当にありがとうございます。　榛名、感激です。うふっ。提督…。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral. Thank you so much for being with me, Haruna, as we arrive at this third anniversary. I feel inspired by it. Ehe... admiral... |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = }} Character Personality * Soft personality. * She's the most normal between Kongou sisters. * Usually says "Daijoubu desu" and speaks in third person. Trivia * Sunk at her moorings on 28 July 1945 and scrapped in 1946. * Haruna was painted camouflage at her mooring at Kure, along with Ise and Hyuuga. * Named after Mount Haruna. * She appeared in the first Kancolle Drama CD, also dubbed One Nao show, along with other characters in a mini skit. (Live Show with TL included in comments) * Received her Kai Ni on July 27th, 2014. *She was made the Emperor's Special Ship in 1928 (The Emperor's Special Ship was designated as his official means of naval transport throughout the Japanese Empire). * On the 1st of February in 1929, Prince Takamatsu, the younger brother of Emperor Hirohito, was assigned to her crew. * Her name was carried over by JDS Haruna, which was the first helicopter-carrying destroyer of the JMSDF. See Also *View Haruna CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship Haruna Category:Kongou Class Category:Ships required for Improvements Category:Battleships